


The Royal Battle

by yonieminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Japan is slowly facing the worst after King Lee Taeyong ordered his men to attack the soldiers guarding the borders of the Japanese sea. King Nakamoto Tatsuo of Japan, was forced to follow his enemy's wish... to capture his one and only son and get married with him.**** Warning:First of all, this is just a fan fiction. All of the things happening in this story is not true and was widely based from my imagination.





	1. The King of Korea

**Author's Note:**

> An advance Yuta's birthday chaptered fic. :D

 

 

 

It isn't that easy for Prince Yuta to come in this prestigious party where all of the Kings, Queens, Princes and Princesses around the world gathered. He isn't really a party kind of person, sure he is kind of wild, but only with his close friends in an exclusive club for rich kids in Japan.

His only royal friend, Ten, the Prince of Thailand, caught him yawning in the middle of the dining table. He giggled and winked at him playfully. Queen Sayuri, Prince Yuta's mother, slapped his thigh after getting caught too.

"Mother..." Prince Yuta groaned and rubbed his affected thigh. "Have some manners, Yuta. You're a Prince, you better act one." He couldn't help but to roll his eyes again, tired of getting the _'You're a Prince'_ card from her. 

In all honesty, Prince Yuta loved to be treated like a Prince but he hates it when he needs to _act one._

Act one? It means that he needs to be charming, neat, gentle, respectable, brave and smart which is the opposite of the real him. He's tired of all the pretending that he promised, one day, that he needs to show the real him for his people. He just wants to be Nakamoto Yuta, a Prince who's clumsy, disorganized, fool, funny but loved by everyone. 

 

 

"So, King Tatsuo, I heard that the dispute between Japan and Korea intensifies. What makes things worse is when the new ruler of Korea was changed after King Yunho resigned for his son." The King of Thailand said that caught attention to the other Royals in the room. 

"I haven't met the new King yet but they said that he's kinda good looking and a very strict ruler." The Japanese King replied. 

"If he declared a war, we're afraid that we can help you with this, King Tatsuo. We don't want to be destroyed like what happened to Avelan." The King of Ethria said. 

"Don't worry, that won't happen. My soldiers are strong enough to be beaten by his men." King Tatsuo confidently said and everyone agreed. The party continued with more stories shared and laughter until a knock from the door caught King Tatsuo's attention.

 

 

 

"Your Highness, we have an unexpected visitor." King Tatsuo's Prime Minister said as he opened the door. "Who is it?" 

The door opened wider and it revealed a very handsome man, wearing a black tuxido suit with a gold brooch of Korea on the right side of his coat. Everybody turned their heads at the new visitor. 

"Hello, fellow Royals! Why didn't you invite me for this party? Maybe, you're planning something against me and my countrymen?" The intruder said and smirked. King Tatsuo stood up to ask him.

"Who are you?" 

"You don't know me, huh? I'm the new King of Korea.. King Lee Taeyong... the great." Everybody's mouth dropped. The new King walked closer to the Japanese King and eyed him with a smirk.

 

 

 

"I heard that you have a son?" The said son's ear perked up after hearing that. Prince Yuta looked at the intruder while King Taeyong looked to his right, only to have an eye to eye contact with the Prince. "..and he's really pretty, indeed." 

"What are you doing here?" King Tatsuo asked and reached for his son's hand to hold, worried that the King might do something to his crown prince. 

"Your soldiers are slowly getting defeated by my men. The borders were slowly getting occupied and it means one thing, my dear King..." Everybody gasped when the King of Korea showed them pictures of the fallen Japanese soldiers. King Tatsuo couldn't help but to feel weak and almost faint. His wife and children came to assist him. 

".. your country is reaching its downfall." King Taeyong said and smirked again. "..what are you going to do, your Highness?" 

"What do you want?" King Tatsuo asked, weakly. 

King Taeyong leaned forward to face the one and only Prince of Japan. He grabbed the Prince's cheeks to make him look at him. ".. your dear Prince." 

"What do you mean?" 

"If you don't want me to make your country suffer, give me your Prince and let him marry me." 

"Insolence." 

"Him or your country's downfall? You choose, wise King." The King of Korea said and turned around to leave the place. 

 

 


	2. The Only Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I having a Yutae writing spree? Lol. I've been updating my fics tonight and I don't know what's happening with my brain can somebody help me?

 

"You didn't have to go that hard for the poor Prince, King Taeyong..." Taeil, King Taeyong's most trusted right hand and advisor, is his only friend who's all very supportive of him despite his spoiled attitude and harsh treatment to the others. "How can the poor Prince like you if you're that harsh to him?"  


"It's the only way, Taeil. I have to use my power to get what I want." Taeil doesn't want to say anything again since he's afraid of what the King might say to him. "I like him ever since I saw him for the first time. I just want to have him and get married with him."

**_"Prince Taeyong? Where are you?" The said Prince ran away from his baby sitter to his bed. He doesn't want to take a bath yet, afraid that he'll meet his father again for some affairs. "You need to dress up, dear Prince or else your father will scold me again."_ **

**_"No way!" He ran as fast as he could while wearing his pajamas. He opened the door of his room and ran towards the hallway without looking, only to get bumped by surprisingly, another kid. "Ouch." They both said and rubbed the affected areas with their hands._ **

**_"Watch where you going, will y-" Prince Taeyong was about to finish his sentence when the kid has teary eyes and can't stand up on his own. The Korean Prince stood up, reached out for the other kid's hand and pull him to stand. "Are you okay?" Prince Taeyong asked, feeling concerned at the other kid's state. After getting a nod as an answer, Prince Taeyong pulled the kid to the side to hide from his baby sitter._ **

**_"Uh.. what are you doing here in our house?" Prince Taeyong asked. The kid's teary eyes were so cute to handle that the Korean Prince wiped it off. "Father brought us here." The kid said and wrapped his finger on the hem of his shirt cutely. Prince Taeyong then realized that the kid is the Prince of Japan that his father told him last night. He's even more surprised when he realized that the Prince can understand Korean and even speak it._ **

**_"What is your name?" The Korean Prince asked._ **

**_"Yuta.. Prince Yuta of Japan." Prince Taeyong was indeed, right. Despite being mischievous, the young Prince was known for his smart brain making him the crown prince instead of his older half brother.  "Do you want to play with me?"_ **

**_The young Prince of Japan shyly nods his head and went to the playroom with the young Prince of Korea, hand in hand._ **

"I HATE HIM!" Prince Yuta couldn't help but to scream in frustration. How can he accept this kind of deal when his life is pretty much the counter payment of what the Korean King did to his countrymen. "I CAN'T FUCKING ACCEPT THIS! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HIM FATHER!"

"We don't have any choice, Yuta. He's too powerful and we cannot stop him. Our soldiers are dying slowly and if we continued to fight more, we'll be in great danger. There's a possibility that the Koreans will invade us and become their slaves." King Tatsuo said and took another sip on his wine. Queen Sayuri clutches her son's hand and wrapped it to her chest.

"Is there any other way?" She asked and the King shook his head. "None.... unless.. you betray him and kill him." King Tatsuo looked at his son with full determination.

"That's the only way, Yuta. Make him fall in love with you and trick him. Kill him as a payment to what that fucking King did to your countrymen." Yuta gulped. He didn't think of killing someone as a payment to what is happening right now but he couldn't even think of any solutions to this.

"If you do that, you'll be the greatest King of our country. Everyone will love you." Yuta's eyes found his father's and he slowly nods his head.

"That's my son."

After talking to his father, Yuta pulled out his sword and his brooch. He looked at it and placed it on his bed. " _Marry him, make him fall in love with you and kill him. That's the only thing that you need to do."_ His father's voice echoed inside his head.

"Should I do it?" Yuta's heart pounds. _Is this the right thing to do?_


	3. The King and The Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

 

 

"Your Highness, Prince Yuta of Japan is here to see you." The great King lifted his head up to see his person in interest. The Prince showed his great annoyance to him and stopped in front of his desk. "What can I do to you, my dear Prince?"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes, I will marry you." With the Prince's news, the King couldn't keep his smile away. He stood up and walked in front of the Prince to cup his face until Prince Yuta shoved his hands away from him. King Taeyong asked him in surprise. "Wh-why?"

"I agreed to get married with you to stop your soldiers in killing my countrymen but this... this marriage is absolutely nothing." The Prince's coldness couldn't hide but the King certainly loved it even more. He offered the Prince a seat but he refused it as a sign of not taking anything good for the marriage. King Taeyong felt disappointed with what he had done but the damage is already enough to continue what he had started.

"You know, you're really pretty, Prince Yuta. It's just that you're too mean to me. Lets just discuss our marriage and when should we start preparing for it." The King took down notes of all the things that he wanted to do but the Prince scoffed, mocking the King with all his might. "Do you think I'll make this wedding memorial? It is against our own law to marry someone who betrayed my country. You killed my innocent people but you demand to have this marriage for you to stop. I'll give it to you but it will never be the happiest day of my life. It will be the worse, getting bonded to a person like you."

"Well, ouch?" Prince Yuta's words hurted the King but he couldn't show his real emotions to him. "Whether you like it or not, I should make our wedding memorable." Prince Yuta left the room. He was guided by King Taeyong's men but they asked him to go away and don't follow him. The men respected his orders and left him at the hallway that felt so familiar to him. He's trying so hard to remember but his head only felt pain and let out a loud cry of desperation. His heart wanted to remember but his brain couldn't function properly.

 

 

 

** _"What happened to my son?" The Queen of Japan asked in worry as she saw her son's head bleeding and unconscious. The crown prince was surrounded by the royal guards, trying to protect him from the danger that already happened a few minutes ago._   
**

** _"The convoy was attacked by an unknown group of men. Our guards tried their best to protect the Prince but they still got him on his head." The head of the royal guards explained. The Queen couldn't stop crying even until the King arrived along with the two Princesses._ **

** _"He's still unconscious. The doctor said that he got shot on his head and they couldn't take the bullet out." The Queen told her husband. The King commanded his men to search for the suspect and do what they should do to them. He looked at his only son, hoping that he can survive this tragedy._ **

 

 

** _The news of the attack reached Korea. Prince Taeyong couldn't hide his worry over his best friend. He looked at his parents, hoping that they'll allow him to visit Prince Yuta and ask about his condition. The Queen looked at her husband in worry after the King received a call from overseas. The King shook his head, answering the Prince's wish on visiting his old friend._ **

** _"I'm sorry, Taeyong. They're already accusing us on almost killing the Prince." The King said that made the young Prince cry. "No! We couldn't do that to him! He's my best friend! He's the only friend that I have!"_ **

** _"I know but someone surrrendered and blamed it to us. This... is not what I expect to happen." The King couldn't imagine all the betrayals he got. All he wanted to have is to be friends with the Japanese people and become allies until someone has to destroy his plans and got dirtied. "I'm sorry son, you cannot meet Prince Yuta anymore."_ **

** _The young Prince cried and cried in his bed until he fell asleep._ **

 

 

 

When he opened his eyes, he saw the pink ceiling that he couldn't remember as his own. He then sat up, looked at the surroundings and realized that he's still at the Korean palace. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and fixed his hair, ready to go out of the room and leave the place. Before he could stand up, the door suddenly opened and the King entered the room with a tray of food in his hands.

"Oh, you're already awake. Good morning." The King placed the tray on the night table. Prince Yuta looked at the delicious foods and then at the King. "How did I end up here?"

"I saw you lying on the ground of my hallway after you screamed. We have a lot of beds here so I don't know why you choose to sleep on the floor." The King joked and laughed until he saw the glare the Prince is giving him.

"Sorry."

"I should go.." The Prince was about to stand up when King Taeyong pulled his arm and pushed him back to the bed. "Just stay here for awhile. My doctor said that you should rest for a day or two. You're so stressed these days."

"It's because of you. Now let me go and let me have my beauty sleep away from you and your people." The Prince gathered his things up and left the King out of the room. Without any guards, he rode inside his car and drove back to the hotel where he was staying.

"Stupid King and stupid head." He muttered, trying so hard to focus on the road. "Why do I have to suffer like this?"

 

 

 

"King Taeyong?" Taeil called out from the room. 

"Hmm?"

"Your father wants to see you."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
